Knowledge of the ultrastructural distribution of acetylcholine receptor is of clear importance in any attempt to understand the role of neurotransmitters and their receptors in the function and development of the nervous system. The alpha-bungarotoxin-immunoperoxidase technique already has shown promise for the diagnosis and analysis of mechanisms in human neuromuscular disorders.